Sakura and Ino's special day together
by Kittylover96
Summary: This is my third Fanfic there will be a part 2 so be on the look out for it and I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was a very beautiful sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves as the sounds of birds and children playing as the air was filled with so many delicious foods and spring flowers. Sakura was walking through the village enjoying her day as she couldn't stop thinking about her date with Ino the other night. Sakura couldn't stop smiling as she was heading to see Ino as she was at the flower shop while her mom was away getting some new flowers for the shop. Sakura comes in and sees Ino standing there arranging some flowers as her back was turned to the door and didn't hear Sakura come in as she sneaks up behind Ino and gently wraps her arms around Ino's waist as she let out a cute little squeal as she turns her head and seen Sakura and said "OMG baby you scared me I didn't hear you come in". Sakura giggles really cute and said "I'm sorry honey, I just thought I would surprise you since I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day", Ino smiles and said "Well my mom should be back in a few minutes if you wanna go get lunch". Sakura smiles and said "Sure, that sounds lovely", We both heard Ino's mom come in as she said "Ino honey, I'm back" as she seen Sakura and said "Oh hi Sakura". Sakura smiles and said "Hi Mrs. Yamanaka since your back, I hope you don't mind, but I'm borrowing Ino for the rest of the day and I will take one flower". Sakura grabs a flower that she first gave to Ino when they were kids as she puts it in her hair making Ino look so adorable, Ino blushes as Sakura paid for the flower taking Ino's hand walking outside as Sakura laced her fingers with Ino's. Ino blushes as Sakura holds her hand as they walk outside, Ino looks at Sakura and says "So where should we go for lunch honey" Sakura smiles and said "How about we go get ramen since we have reservations at that new Yakiniku restaurant that is opening tonight". Ino smiles and said "Sure, that sounds lovely I haven't had ramen in so long" Sakura smiles as they both walk to the ramen shop as it was only a few minutes away from the flower shop. They both arrive to Ramen Ichiraku moving the curtains to the side walking in and taking a seat at the counter as they both look at the menu and they ordered the same thing as they both laugh really cute and adorably. The guy smiles and starts cooking as Sakura and Ino sit there talking to each other about their date the other night, Sakura said "Ino the other night was so much fun, I never knew that going on a picnic and laying under the stars would be so much fun" Ino smiles and said "Didn't I tell you honey we would have a great time we still can't stop talking about it". Sakura smiles and leans in and kisses Ino as their lips locked together they shared a very loving and gentle kiss as they pull apart. The woman hands them there bowls of ramen and said "Enjoy your ramen" as they both said "Thank you, we will" as they both begin eating Sakura got a little sauce on her cheek as Ino said "Oh honey you got a little on your face". Ino grabs a small napkin and wipes it off Sakura's cheek as she smiles big saying "Thank you baby", Ino smiles as they both finish their ramen as Sakura was about to pay as the man said "No need to pay its on the house". Sakura and Ino smiles and leaves as they stood there as Sakura said "So Ino what should we do now" as Ino said "I'm sorry honey, I have a few errands to run for my mom, I'll see you tonight I'll come pick you up at six" Sakura smiles and said "Sure honey I'll see you tonight" Ino kisses Sakura and hurries off as Sakura walks home getting ready for tonight. Ino went shopping for a new dress as she found a really beautiful black dress that was perfect for tonight as she buys it and couldn't stop smiling going home and also gets ready taking a bath and doing her hair, as Sakura was doing the same thing. Sakura was looking for something to wear as she found the perfect pink floral dress as she puts it on looking at herself in a mirror as she thought she looked so cute as she hoped Ino will like it. Ino walks over to Sakura's place and gets to the front door, reaching up with her left hand and knocks on the door as she stood there waiting for two minutes as she seen the door open seeing Sakura in her dress as she said "Oh wow Sakura you look so beautiful" as Sakura seen Ino and said "Oh, hush Ino, you look way more beautiful than me, that dress looks so amazing on you", Ino does a little twirl making Sakura smile as Ino held her arm open as Sakura took her arm. They began walking as Sakura lays her head on Ino's shoulder as she smiles, kissing Sakura's head, They reach the restaurant as they go inside as Sakura said "Reservation for two under Haruno". The woman says "Yes, right this way we have your table ready for you, If you will follow me please". Sakura and Ino smile following the woman as she showed them to their table as they got a booth as it had such a perfect view outside as you can see the entire village, Ino was looking out the window with amazement as Sakura couldn't stop staring at Ino. She looks over to Sakura blushing as Sakura was looking at her with such love and happiness, The waitress comes over to them and said "Welcome may I take your drink order". Sakura and Ino place their order as Sakura wanted tea and Ino just wanted lemon water, The waitress writes it down and walks away as they both couldn't stop staring at each other as Ino moves her foot over to Sakura's and starts playing footsie with her making Sakura giggle really cute. They sit there looking at the menu as the waitress comes back after five minutes and sits there drinks down to them and said "So are you ready to order" as she gets out her notepad and pen. Sakura and Ino look as Sakura ordered some curry and some dango as Ino orders a salad and grilled meat. The waitress writes it down walking away, Ino reaches over and holds Sakura's hand as she smiles looking at Sakura seeing her smiling really big and holding Ino's hand too. It was a about ten minutes later as the waitress comes and fills their drinks and said "Your food will be out in a minute". They smile and was being very patient as they was talking about each other and was talking about doing stuff after they leave her like going for a walk getting some ice cream or something, Ino smiles really big thinking that was so romantic. The waitress comes with their food sitting down Sakura's curry and dango and gives Ino her salad and plate of grilled meat as she said "If there's anything else you need don't be afraid to ask ", She bows to them leaving as Sakura and Ino start eating as Sakura tasted her curry as it was the perfect level of spice not too hot and not too bland as she said "Wow this is amazing, baby how is your grilled meat and salad". Ino tries a bite of her grilled meat as it was cooked perfectly that it melted in her mouth as it felt like she didn't even need to chew as Sakura seen her eyes light up with amazement as she said "Here baby try this", Leaning over and feeds Sakura a bite of her grilled meat as she said a " Wow your right it's so amazing". Sakura and Ino eats their food as the waitress comes over and said "So how is everything", Sakura and Ino said "It's amazing we love it". The waitress smiles and said "Would you like to order anything from our dessert menu or will I go get your check", Sakura said "No thanks on the dessert but we will take our check now please". The waitress bows and goes and gets their check, Coming back after five minutes after Sakura and Ino was already finished with their meal as she gives it to them. Sakura paid for the meal making Ino feel so loved and special as they both stand up taking each other by the hand and walks outside. Sakura takes the lead and took Ino to an ice cream stand as they both get an ice cream cone, Sakura gets chocolate as Ino got strawberry. They were walking through the park holding hands as Ino said "I love you so much Sakura your so amazing", Sakura blushes and said "I love you even more Ino and your way more amazing than me and so perfect in every way". Ino smiles as they finish their ice cream as Ino turns to Sakura hugging her tight wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck, locking lips with her as Ino kisses Sakura so passionately that she softly moaned into Ino's mouth. Sakura wraps her arms around Ino's waist as they stood there hugging and kissing under the moonlight as Ino said "Sakura come with me, I wanna ask you something, but it has to be in the perfect place", Sakura smiles as Ino takes her by the hand and leads her to a bridge as the moon was right over top of them perfectly lighting up the area. Ino said "Sakura I love you with all my heart ever since the day you asked me out was the happiest day of my life and we have been dating for over 9 months now, but now I want to make another wonderful memory, but this time it's gonna be me asking you", Sakura looks at her tearing up and said "Ino". Ino put her finger up to Sakura's lips as Ino pulls out a black box and gets down on one knee, Sakura was tearing up as Ino said "Sakura will you do me the honor of being my wife and marrying me". Sakura was crying as she looks at Ino and said "Yes Ino a million times yes!", Ino stands up sliding the ring on Sakura's finger as she was crying. Ino hugs Sakura as there was so much love between them as Ino kisses Sakura and said "I love you so much", Sakura was crying with tears of joy as she said "I love you even more". They held hands the entire way back to Sakura's home.

Part 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

-Part 2-

Ino said "let's go back to your house and have some more fun", Sakura smiles as they held hands the entire way back to Sakura's home. Sakura smiles, opening the door going inside as Sakura grabbed Ino and started kissing her, pressing her against the wall as Ino lets out a soft moan, Sakura smiles and picks her up and said "Let's go up to my room and get you out of that dress". Ino smiles and wraps her arms and legs around Sakura, They

go upstairs as Sakura was carrying Ino. They get to Sakura's room as she laid down Ino on her bed, shutting the door and locking it and goes over closing the curtains and pulling off her dress to reveal she was wearing a purple lace bra and thong that made her ass look big and sexy, walking back to Ino smiling really lovingly as she leans down kissing her crawling on top of Ino sitting on her lap straddling her hips. Ino moans feeling Sakura sit on her lap and kissing her, Sakura slides her tongue inside Ino's mouth feeling her tongue push against Sakura's as they was fighting for dominance as Sakura smiles fighting back Ino's tongue. They Fought for dominance while kissing for five minutes, Sakura thought she was winning until Ino grabs Sakura's ass squeezing it as she moans out giving Ino the upper hand and wins the fight for dominance. Ino flips herself over with Sakura as she was on top now as Sakura blushes making Ino smile as Sakura had the cutest blush, Ino gets up standing above Sakura as she reaches behind and unzips her dress and takes it off throwing it on the floor. Ino comes back down, sitting on Sakura's lap as she was in sexy lacy red bra and thong as Sakura can see that the crotch of Ino's thong was wet as she was horny and got wet from kissing and thinking of Sakura all day, Ino leans down and kisses Sakura's neck gently as she reaches up and grabs her boob and squeezing rubbing while still kissing her neck biting down making Sakura moan out "Ohhhhhh Ino you have no idea how long I've dreamed of this to happen". Ino smiles and said "I know how you feel Sakura its been a dream of mine too" Ino pulls off Sakura's bra exposing her boobs, Ino smiles looking at her boobs moving down her body and starts to suck on her adorable pink nipples making them hard as Ino was sucking and licking them. Sakura was moaning loud as Ino reaches down sliding her hand down into Sakura's panties and starts rubbing her clit and around her lips as she was so hot and wet, Sakura moans "Ino please I want you to lick me please I can't take anymore I feel like I'm already about cum cause the way you're moving your fingers is amazing". Ino smiles going down, pulling off her own bra and panties for Sakura as she smiles big watching Ino grab her panties, pulling them down, tossing them to the floor falling on the pile with our other clothes, she sees Sakura's wet pussy as it was so amazing seeing her pink wet lips as they was so beautiful. Ino leans down between Sakura's legs, kissing her clit and around her outer lips as she got a taste for Sakura's pussy juices smiling big, Ino starts licking her and moving her pussy lips around with her fingers and tongue making Sakura moan loud "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ino I don't know how much more I can take I'm about to cum". Ino smiles, opening her pussy lips and exposing her hot wet insides sliding her tongue inside her and keeps pleasuring her as Ino hits Sakura's G-spot, making her scream loud grabbing Ino's head as she cums all over Ino's face, making it go everywhere, Ino's face gets completely covered by Sakura's hot steamy cum as it drips down her face on her boobs. Sakura blushes as Ino crawls back on top of Sakura kissing her passionately as she tasted her own sweet cum, Sakura grabs Ino flipping them over as she was on top of her. Sakura smiles as she looked down at Ino's sexy body as she always had such amazing boobs and slender hips and amazing legs, Sakura leans down sucking on Ino's erect nipples feeling them in her mouth moving her tongue around in circles around Ino's nipples. Ino moans loud "Ohhhhhhhhhhh Sakura my nipples are really sensitive and every time you suck and lick your making me so wet", Sakura smiles really cute and kisses down from her boobs down her belly getting to her pussy seeing it was really wet dripping down from clit down her amazing pink pussy lips down to her ass. Ino blushes as Sakura was staring at her amazing pussy amazed by how wet and hot it felt as she kisses her clit softly, making her moan very lovingly as Sakura was kissing and licking Ino's clit, Sakura move lower as she takes her index and middle finger pressing it into her wet lips splitting them apart opening her lips revealing her hot wet insides seeing how wet she was. Sakura could feel so much heat coming from inside her as she starts licking making Ino moan loud, almost screaming out "OMG Sakura yesssssssssss that feels so amazing", Sakura smiles wanting to pleasure Ino more as she took her two wet fingers moving them down to her ass finding her entrance as Sakura spits on her fingers without Ino knowing. Sakura slides them both in her ass as she moans out loud "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Sakura", Sakura fingers her ass while her tongue was deep inside her hot tight pussy as she was getting even wetter by the second as she moans "Sakura baby I'm about to cum I'm really". Sakura smiles, loving hearing her moan and talk like that as she pushed her fingers deep inside her ass finding a sensitive area in her ass as her tongue was licking and gliding across her G-spot in her pussy as she scream out loud having a massive orgasm squirting all over Sakura's face. Sakura blushed and said "Wow baby you came so much its everywhere and dripping down my body", Ino blushes and said "Here baby let me clean you off ". Ino sits up and starts licking Sakura's face and boobs cleaning her off as Sakura was smiling and moaning the entire time, Ino finishes, smiling and said "There you go baby but lets go take a shower then we can cuddle and sleep". Sakura smiles as they stand up walking into Sakura's private bathroom, Ino went in first as Sakura followed behind her stepping into the shower with Ino. Sakura turns on the water as Ino hugs Sakura while they were standing under the water as it went down there slender tone bodies as they still smelt like sweat love and cum. Ino and Sakura wash each other very sensually as they finish stepping out of the shower, drying off, They both walk back to Sakura's room as she gets dressed seeing Ino still naked as Sakura gives her a pair of panties and one of her shirts as it was really long on Ino looking a dress. Sakura smiles and said "You look so amazing darling" Ino blushes as she said "Oh, hush baby", Sakura hugs Ino as they lay down together and falls asleep ending an absolute perfect day together.


End file.
